Bloodstone
Bloodstone is a town in Fable II. The town is located on a harbour near the remnants of Oakvale. It is surrounded by Wraithmarsh on three sides, ocean on the fourth. This makes it almost completely cut off from the rest of Albion, so the only way of travelling to Bloodstone, other than travelling through Wraithmarsh, which is highly dangerous because of the creatures there, is by ship or a nearby Cullis Gate from Brightwood Tower. For the most part it is a modest town and of average size. While there is no real figure of power, the pirate Reaver is the common held "Mayor" figure of the town and runs the port. He does little to help the town's growth, however, spending most of his time and energy capturing ships. There is also a large Lighthouse in Bloodstone. Its an iconic symbol for the town. In game is inaccessible. History There are many sources in game that say Bloodstone is actually what Twinblade's Camp has become after the events of Fable. It is also located in the same area of Twinblade's camp in relation to the remnants of Oakvale. Survivors of the destruction likely came here to get away as death would come to those unable to fend for themselves in the marshes. It is the camp the archaeologist scroll found in Bloodstone. The clue is "Site where camp once stood." Bloodstone apparently was already founded before Oakvale's destruction, according to a tombstone viewable after using The Cursed Snowglobe. Whether or not Reaver was the leader at this time is unknown. In the houses of Bloodstone there are Child's Beds but no children, but the Hero can change this by either marrying and having children with one of the townspeople or by moving the Hero's family to Bloodstone. Economy The town's economy leaves much to be desired as the town is very isolated. You can improve the economy of the town by buying and selling frequently. This can help the town turn into a better environment for the people. Reaver's smuggling operation likely contributes to much of the town's economy, alongside prostitution , alcohol, and "Haunted Cavern" Industries. Jobs There are a few jobs available in the town. *Bartender *Blacksmith *The Society (Assassin Jobs) Gambling The game master in the waterfront plays a special version of Keystone called Bloodstone where, instead of trying to win as in the conventional Keystone pub game, you make bets on what numbers will lose. Law The law in the town is limited. The town has no sheriff or guard units making it lawless, but this does not mean it is unprotected. The citizens of the town are vigilantes and are free to take the law in their own hands, though they are not much of a threat to you, as they are not very strong. They can be taken down with one shot with a gun/crossbow, one hit of a magic spell, and 2 or 3 hits with a sword or mace (Depending on level and abilities). Travel to Westcliff You can travel to Westcliff from here by Ship which is quicker (in game days) than fast travel. It costs 25 gold to do so. Real Estate There are 20 buildings available: *The Boudoir - Home *Temple of Benevolent Yokels - Home (Home to Toby, a con-artist, and the T.O.B.Y. quest.) *The Hook - Home *Frennick Mansion - Home *The Knotter - Home *House of Vice - Home *The Death Factory - Home *Curl Up and Die - Shop *The Furniture Graveyard - Shop *Your Health is Low - Shop *Fiendish Fashions - Shop *Needles of Death - Shop *Bloodsmith - Shop *Blood from a Stone - Stall *Bloodstone Pie Stall - Stall *Bloodstone Gift Stall - Stall *Bloodstone Fish Stall - Stall *Bloodstone Fruit & Veg Stall - Stall *The Leper's Arms - Bar *Bloodstone Manor - Home (Home of Reaver.) Many of these buildings cannot be purchased until T.O.B.Y. is completed. These include the Temple of Benevolent Yokels and the houses you had to steal from. Demon Door Winter Lodge: It seems the party goers of Bloodstone aren't the only ones to enjoy a good song. If you possess a Lute and the skills to play it this Demon Door will be begging for a tune. Play poorly though and you will only receive an insult. Play well and you will gain access to the Winter Lodge. However don't get too comfortable, the Lodge contains a nasty secret of its own. Fast Travel Bloodstone contains five fast travel destinations. *The Waterfront *Wraithmarsh Road *Bloodstone Mansion *The Sinkhole *Reaver's Rear Passage Trivia *If you go to Bloodstone's stone cutter, you will find a gravestone behind the seller saying "Cpt. Sparrow. Where did it all go wrong?", presumably meaning Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. *If you listen to all of Bloodstone's villagers you will learn that they all dislike Wraithmarsh *As well as the Cpt. Sparrow gravestone, Bloodstone is also similar in layout to Port Royal from Pirates Of The Caribbean. For example, Governor Weatherby Swann's mansion is on top of a hill behind the town just like Reaver's Mansion. *If you look into some of the houses there are Child's Beds but there are no children in the town. *Bloodstone's symbol on the map is a lighthouse. *If you listen to one of the villagers he/she will say "My grandfather said Reaver hasn't aged a day since he was a small boy" meaning that Reaver doesn't even bother to try and hide his constant youth. *The three buildings in Bloodstone used in the T.O.B.Y. quest, including the Tattoo Parlour, can only be purchased when the quest has been completed. *The people in Bloodstone may find corruption or evil to be likable traits, as many seem to hate you for no real reason if you're good or pure. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Towns